


Till There Was You

by Snk_and_other_anime_smut



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin, aot, snk - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Depression, Drinking, Gender Bender, M/M, Oral, Oral Sex, Past Relationships, Stripper, Underage Drinking, gender fluid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snk_and_other_anime_smut/pseuds/Snk_and_other_anime_smut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is gender fluid and meets levi at the mall on one of his girl days. Levi is straight and falls in love with eren thinking eren is a girl.<br/>When Levi finds out that eren is a gender fluid male, he struggles with his sexuality and the fact that he's truly in love with eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When I met you

**Author's Note:**

> There are some really important things you need to know before reading this fic.  
> 1\. Gender fluid is when so,some identifys as different genders on different days. One day they could identify as a girl, the next as a boy, and the next as neither. It has nothing to do with sexuality or what's in their pants  
> 2\. I switch pronouns a lot. If eren is talking about himself, it will be "he" or "eren". If Levi is talking about eren, it will be "she" or "erin".  
> 3\. None of this would be possible without te help of my amazing friend what_would_freckled_jesus_do. She's an amazing editor and she's been very patient with me so check out her profile please!  
> 4\. This is my first fic ever so please tell me what you think :)

"Girl day today?" Mikasa guessed, staring at Eren as(s)he tried to pick out a skirt.

"Yeah. I can't find something to match this shirt, and I want to wear it so bad. Will you help?"

"Fine. How about this one?" Mikasa picked up a dark blue skirt and held it up.

"Ooh, that works! I thought Armin stole that skirt though," Eren remarked as he eagerly grabbed the skirt.

"Guess not," she shrugged. "Why do you want to wear that shirt so bad anyway?"

"I don't know. I just feel like stripes today," he smiled.

"You're more of a girl than I am, Eren," Mikasa teased.

Eren shrugged and took off his pajama shirt. Normally he would be really self conscious about taking off any of his clothes in front of anyone, but he had started to get used to the fact that Mikasa was aesexual and didn't care about seeing him.  
"What should we do first when we get to the mall?" He said as he slipped on his shirt.

"Im feeling pretty hungry. Should we eat?"

"Only if we get Japanese food."

"Fine."

"Yay!" he cheered as he slipped his skirt on. "I swear, if foods had fandoms, I would be in the Japanese food fandom."

"You said the exact same thing about McDonald's yesterday."

"Oh, shut up" he said as he playfully pushed her. "Let me get my shoes on and we can get going!"  
\--------------  
"I'll have one order of chicken teriyaki with extra rice please!" Eren practically sang with joy.

"Coming right up," the cashier mumbled lazily. Eren paid for his food and got in the line for pickup. There were a lot more people in line than usual, and it was much more of a clump than a line. Mikasa had already gotten her food and saved a table for the two of them. Eren looked at the people in line around him and noticed a fairly short man with black hair looking directly at him. He noticed Eren looking and snapped his attention to the front of the line. Eren thought he saw a little blush on his face. Had he been checking him out? Eren decided to ignore it and focus on waiting for his food instead.  
"Chicken teriyaki with extra rice!" the cook called.

"That's mine!" Eren and the man called back at the same time.

"Oh, sorry, you can take it," the man offered.

"Thank you!" Eren replied as he picked up his tray.

"Hey, nice shirt. Is it from Aeropostale? My roommate Hanji just started working there," the man commented. Eren raised an eyebrow and the man started to blush. "N-not that I was looking at your shirt area or anything!" he panicked.

Eren laughed. "Well, it is from Aeropostale. I wasn't planning on going there today but I just might have to go find your friend Hanji and tell them you sent me. What name should I give them?"

"L-Levi," he stuttered, still a bit nervous.

"My name's Eren. Wanna come sit with me and my roommate Mikasa?"

"Erin, huh? Sure. Just let me get my order."  
\-------------------  
"Mikasa, this is Levi. I invited him to sit with us, is that okay?"

Mikasa nodded. "Sure. Any friend of Eren's is a friend of mine."

Eren sat next to Mikasa, and Levi sat across from him. The group sat there eating in awkward silence, occasionally squirming or opening their mouths to try and start up a conversation before shooting the idea down. This continued for a really long time until Mikasa finally got up to throw out her trash. Levi seized his opportunity to make some small talk with the beautiful girl in front of him.

"So, Erin, how old are you?"

"18, why?"

Levi sighed. "Well, you look 15, and I didn't want people to think I was some pervert hanging out with a 15 year old," he laughed, not telling that he actually just wanted to know if Erin was legal.

"How old are you?" Eren asked.

"25."

"Well you look about 18. Guess we both learned not to judge today, huh?"

Levi laughed again. "Guess so."

"Oh, look, here comes Mikasa." Eren smiled.

"Soo... Are you two sisters or something? You seem kinda close."

"No, not blood related anyway. My family kinda adopted her when her parents were killed... She thinks of me as family, but I just think of her as a really, really amazing friend."

"That's sweet, Erin." Levi breathed a sigh of relief. He had met some really overprotective sisters in his life. Levi looked down at his watch just as Mikasa sat down. "Oh, shit! I'm gonna be late for work." He looked back at Eren and gulped. "Um... Erin, I had fun. Wanna hang out some other time?"

"Yeah! Sure! Let me give you my number." Eren took a pen from his purse and started writing his number on his reciept. "Here you go!"

"Thanks Erin!" Levi took the reciept and ran off. I actually got a girl's number! And she's pretty too! Levi thought.

"Mikasa, do you think he liked me?"

"Yeah, maybe a little too much."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you think it might be a problem that you're a boy?"

"Hey! I have the right to identify as whatever gender I want!"

"But he doesnt know that you're only identifying as a girl."

"Oh. I see what you're saying." Eren pouted and sank back into his seat. "I can't believe I forgot to tell him that.

"Cheer up, Eren. Let's just finish our mall day and figure this out later."  
Eren smiled. "Ok!"  
\---------------------  
Levi texting:  
Hey I just got back from work.  
Sorry I didn't text you earlier.

Eren texting:  
That's ok! I've been busy all  
day anyway lol. What's up??

Levi:  
Not much.

Eren:  
Same lol

Levi:  
Hey, are you free Friday?

Eren:  
Yeah

Levi:  
Wanna go to the movies or  
something with me?

Eren:  
There aren't any good movies  
right now. How about the  
aquarium?

Levi:  
Sounds great! I'll pick you up  
around six so we can be there  
until it closes.

Eren:  
Ok :D I'll see you then!

Levi:  
Bye!

Eren:  
Bye!  
Levi shut off his phone and cracked a huge grin. He was actually going on a date with a real live girl for the first time in over three years! His last girlfriend had been a beautiful girl named Petra who had died a few days before her birthday. He was going to propose to her as her birthday present, and when she died he spiraled into depression and became a shut-in for a long time. Eventually his friend Hanji helped him snap out of his depression and moved in to help him if it ever happened again. He might not be alive today if Hanji wasn't around. Levi hugged his phone, pretending it was Erin, and fell asleep.  
\----------------  
Eren had just finished putting on his lipstick when he heard a loud car horn from the driveway.

"That must be Levi!" Eren grinned. He ran over to Mikasa and twirled. "How do I look?" he asked. He wore a short, frilly, navy blue skirt, a blue-green t-shirt that matched his eyes perfectly and had a big navy blue heart on the front, navy blue heart earrings, and a navy blue headband to tie the whole outfit together.

"You look good. Not too fancy, not too casual. Now go on out there and don't keep your boyfriend waiting."

"He's not my boyfriend! We like, JUST met!"

"I'm just teasing," Mikasa smiled. "Now hurry up!"

Eren hugged Mikasa and yelled "bye!" before running out the door. He waved to Levi's car and ran down the driveway. He opened the door and got in the passenger seat as fast as he could.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting!"

"It's okay; it wasn't that long," Levi replied.

"You sure?"

"Positive. Now let's get going!" Levi said as he began to back out of the driveway.  
\----------------  
"Wow! Look at the size of that turtle!" Eren stared in awe. Levi was staring in awe too, but not at the fish. He was on a date with a girl for the first time in over three years, and she just looked so cute. 

"Yeah, the sea is amazing, isn't it," he replied.

"Hey. Levi! Let's go see the penguins!" Eren looked down at Levi with pure excitement in his eyes.

"Sure." Levi turned towards the door and bit his lip. She's so damn cute!

"There they are!" Eren grabbed Levi's hand. "Let's go!"

Levi gasped. She was so cute on her own. and now she was holding his hand!? It was too much. Levi began to feel warm and happy just looking at her, and by the time she pulled him over to the penguins, he realized he was in love. He looked at her happy face and started to realize something else too:  
He was starting to get hard.  
"Shit," he whispered.

"What's wrong?" Eren asked, confused.

"I-it's pretty cold over here, h-huh?" Levi stuttered.

"I'm not that cold, you can have my jacket if you want." Eren offered.

"Thanks, Erin." Levi accepted the jacket and glanced around nervously to see if anyone noticed his growing bulge. He quickly threw on the jacket and breathed a sigh of relief. Erin was taller than him, so her jacket covered everything up, although it was pretty embarrassing wearing such a girly coat.

"Hey, that penguin is looking at us! Aww, it's so cute!" Eren remarked.

"Yeah, adorable." 

You aren't helping with my problem at all right now. Stop being so cute! Levi thought.  
\----------------  
"I had a great time tonight!" Eren said when they headed back to the car.

"Me too. I always seem to have fun when I'm around you, Erin."

"How can you say that? I've known you for less than a week."

"But every second has been great." Levi smiled.

Eren blushed. "Let's head to the car."

Levi nodded and looked around the parking lot until he spotted his car. As the pair walked through the parking lot, Levi slowly moved his hand closer and farther away from Erin's, trying to decide if it was okay to hold it or not. At the exact same time that Levi decided to give up, Eren grabbed his hand and looked down at him, smiling. Levi blushed and looked away until they got to the car. Eren let go of Levi's hand and got in the car, and Levi went on the other side and started it.  
On the drive home, Levi couldn't think of anything except how cute Erin had looked. He was in love, and he knew it. He just didn't know if he had enough guts to confess to her. That line about every second being fun probably creeped her out anyways. By the time he got to Eren's house, he decided it would be best not to confess. They both got out of the car and Levi walked Erin to her front door.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Levi began to take off the jacket Erin loaned him. He reached up and handed the jacket to Erin, and Eren grabbed his hand. "Erin? Wh-"  
Eren leaned down and cut him off with a kiss. Levi's eyes were wide open with shock as Eren pulled away.

"I really did have a great one tonight. Thank you, Levi. Let's go on a dinner date or something next time," she smiled. She walked into the house and waved goodbye as Levi stood there in shock. Eren closed the door and snapped Levi back to attention.

She... She kissed me! She actually kissed me! He thought. He grinned and practically skipped back to the car, thinking of plans for their next date.


	2. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and levi both want to confess to each other, and are both extremely nervous for different reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some important information you need to know before reading this chapter:  
> Hanji is non binary in my fic so I use neutral pronouns.
> 
> Also, there isn't any smut YET, but trust me, there will be some later ;3

Eren hummed a happy tune as he closed the door to the house. Eren spun around on his heels, about to yell "Mikasa! Armin! I'm home!" when he was cut off by an angry-looking Mikasa standing right in front of him. Her eyes were stone cold, and her arms were firmly folded over her red scarf. One of her signature scary positions that she used when she was mad.

"Ah! Mikasa! You scared me!" Eren gasped, surprised by Mikasa's sudden appearance.

"You kissed him?" Mikasa scowled.

"What? Why would you think that?" Eren replied as innocently as he could

Mikasa raised one of her eyebrows. "I was right here. I saw you through the window."

Eren blushed. "Oh... Heh... But I really like him. He's super nice! It shouldn't matter that it's only the first date!"

Mikasa shook her head. "That's not the problem, Eren! I'm talking about the fact that you're genetically male. And I know you have the right to identify as whatever gender you want, and I will always support you, but for all we know, Levi could be an extremely religious, anti-gay, catholic or something like that! You need to think before you do things like this!" 

Eren's cheerful expression disappeared in an instant. His eyes filled up with tears and he frowned. "Shit! I forgot to tell him again!" Eren cried, wiping the tears away. Mikasa's eyes became a lot softer as she realized she may have been too harsh. She reached out and hugged Eren, patting his back. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said all that. You can make your own decisions, but I want you to make the right one," Mikasa apologized in a soothing voice. Eren pulled away from the hug and smiled as he wiped the last of the tears from his makeup-smudged eyes. 

"I know. I will."  
\---------------  
"Leeeeviiiii!!!!" Hanji sang as Levi walked through the door. Levi sighed and smiled, knowing he either had to grin and bear it or make Hanji sad.

"Yes?" He replied.

"How was your hot date? Did you get some boob or some --" Levi covered Hanjis mouth with his hand and glared. 

"Stop it or I'll hurt you," he threatened. Suddenly Levi felt a strange, wet, sensation on his hand and immediately pulled it away from Hanji's mouth, shaking it off and staring at it.  
"Did you just lick my hand!?!?" Levi yelled. Hanji stuck out their tongue and made a peace sign with their fingers, most likely meaning "yes." Levi ran to the bathroom and washed his hands with extra soap, disgusted with how filthy Hanji sometimes was. Hanji followed Levi to the bathroom while laughing like an evil scientist until Levi finished washing his hands.

"Okay, okay. So how did your date really go?" Hanji asked. Levi blushed and smiled, daydreaming about how cute Erin was and how she had kissed him.

"Pretty good," he grinned as he walked to the couch.

"Oooh! Give me details!" Hanji practically sang as they followed levi to the couch.

"Tomorrow. It's getting late."

"Aww, please??" Hanji begged. Levi glared at Hanji again, annoyed because they weren't going to give in.

"No," he answered, getting up from the couch. Clearly he wasn't getting TV time tonight. Hanji pouted and sat on the couch, looking at Levi with huge puppy dog eyes. 

"Those eyes stopped working on me last year, Hanji." Levi turned towards Hanji and smiled. "Good night."

Hanji smiled back and happily said "good night!" as if they had never been sad or tried to use puppy dog eyes. Levi turned around and walked to his bedroom, rolling his eyes and smirking at Hanji's silly antics. He closed his bedroom door and plopped down on his bed, pulling his phone close to his face and smiling as he read the text Erin had sent without him noticing.

Eren:  
Hey :3

Levi:  
Hey :) what's up?

Eren:  
Just thinking about today ;D

Levi:  
Maybe we can do it again some other time?

Eren:  
Sure! Wanna grab something to eat next weekend??

Levi:  
Definitely! Is Saturday ok?

Eren:  
Fine with me :)

Levi:  
Good night!

Eren:  
Good night ;*

Levi blushed and smiled, a habit he seemed to have picked up when he met Erin. He turned off his phone and went to sleep, thinking about how happy he had been since he met her.  
\----------------  
Shit. Shit. Shit. Levi sat in his car, thinking that over and over until he saw Erin come out the door. He put on a happier face, masking the fact that he was absolutely terrified. The night before, he decided he was going to confess his love to erin, and he got no sleep because he was rehearsing where and how to say it all night long. He decided to take her to a nice yet casual Japanese restaurant (she had told him that that was her favorite) and then take her to his house to talk and hang out until he worked up his courage to confess. He even arranged for Hanji to be out of the house so he wouldn't be distracted and Hanji wouldn't laugh or anything. 

Eren swung open the car door and climbed in while saying "Hi!"

Levi awkwardly waved his hand and choked out a weak "hey," obviously still nervous. Eren was wearing a grey sweatshirt and black skinny jeans, and levi was surprised by how much he liked that look on her.

"So where are we going?" Eren asked with the cutest smile on her face

Damn. You're doing it again! Levi thought before smiling and answering "you'll see!" as he began to drive away. 

"We're going to dinner, right? It's not a fancy place is it?? I would have worn something more... Formal." Eren looked down at what he was wearing and pouted.

Levi laughed. "No, it's casual. What you're wearing is fine."

Eren cheered up. "That's good! So what kind of restaurant?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

Eren frowned. He stuck his tongue out at Levi and stared out the window for about five minutes, trying to guess where they were going. "Is it a diner?"

"Nope."

"A Burger King?"

"Hell no."

"A pizzeria?"

"Nope."

"Then what the hell is it?"

Levi reached his hand over to the top of Erin's head and playfully ruffled her hair. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes!"

"Really?"

"Yes!!"

"Really??"

"Stop stalling!" Eren was staring at levi and didn't notice him pulling into a parking lot. Levi looked over at Eren and smirked at his playful success. 

"We're going here."

Eren looked out the window at the huge and amazing looking restaurant and gasped, grinning ear to ear. "Japanese?? My favorite!!"

"I know, you told me." Levi was once again taken aback by how cute she was.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Eren chanted as he opened the car door. Levi smiled and got out too.  
\----------------  
Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Levi drove up his driveway and couldn't stop thinking those words. Tonight was the night he was going to confess, and he wasn't going to let himself chicken out.

"So this is your house?" Eren asked 

"Yup," Levi said as he got out of the car.

"Wow, I didn't expect your lawn to be so... Tidy. There's not a single leaf anywhere!"

"Heh, thanks." Levi opened the door. "Want some tea?"

"Sure!" Eren grinned as he walked inside. "Woah! It's so clean! How can you keep it this clean with a roommate? My house is always messy because of my roommates!"

"Well, I'm a bit of a clean freak if you couldn't tell. I clean more than I relax."

Eren laughed and sat on the couch. "So, where's your roommate, anyway?"

" out doing something today. Is chai okay?"

"That's fine."

"Okay." Levi turned around and started making the tea while rehearsing his love confession in his head.

Eren was having similar thoughts. He didn't know how he was going to come out to Levi and had no clue how he would react. He had only come out as gender fluid to a few friends, and he hadn't been in a relationship with anyone but them for a long time. 

Both of them remained thinking in an awkward silence until Levi finished making the chai and brought it over. "Thanks, levi!" Eren said before taking a sip. His eyes widened and he nearly spat it out. "HOT!" He yelled.

Levi laughed. "Sorry, maybe I should have warned you."

Eren frowned. "You think?" 

He tried to give Levi a death glare, but he couldn't help it and they both started laughing. The pair talked and laughed until they completely forgot how nervous they both were, and eventually, they both worked up enough courage to tell each other what they needed to say.

"Levi, there's something I need to tell you."

"I have to tell you something too, Erin." Levi took a deep breath to keep his nervousness away. "I.... I..." He grabbed Erin's hand. "I think... I'm... In love with you." Levi looked down and sighed a sigh of relief. "Every moment I've had with you has been so fun, and you're so cute, and I just want to be with you." He looked up at Erin's face to see her reaction, only to find her beautiful emerald eyes filled with tears.

"Levi.. I..." The tears began running down Erens face. "I.. Love you too. But... This thing I have to tell you is really important." Eren wiped his eyes. "I'm... Gender fluid."

"What?" Levi said, looking worried.

The tears were running down Erens eyes so much that he could barely see. "I.. I'm gender fluid. It means that... I change my gender identity every other day."

Levi started to realize what was happening. "Erin, are you..."

Eren wiped his eyes again and took a deep breath. "I was born.. As a male. Our first date and the time you met me were both girl days, and today I'm neutral."

A look of horror spread across Levi's face. He let go of Eren's hand and glared directly into his eyes.

"I'm so sorry I never told you until now, but..." Eren grabbed both of Levi's hands and looked him in the eye. "I was afraid that if I did, you might hate me. I love you too, Levi. I don't want to lose you."

Levi quickly and forcefully pulled his hands away with tears in his eyes. "I.. I think you should go."

Eren wiped his eyes and nodded, trying to keep the tears away. "Okay." Eren got up and walked to the door and realized Levi was his ride. He looked back at Levi to tell him, but decided to just take a taxi when he saw him looking away with tears running down the part of his face that Eren could see. Eren's eyes filled with tears again as he walked out the door.


	3. I miss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has dealt with depression from the loss of a loved one in the past.. will he be able to do it again?  
> and how will Eren deal with his first experience with depression?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: depression, underage drinking
> 
>  
> 
> Guys, I am SO sorry that this took so long. I was really busy a lot of the time, and that mixed with my procrastinating nature is not a good combo. i hope you can forgive me. next time this happens, can you bother me on my tumblr (every-fandom-url-is-taken) or my instagram (@my.little_pokemon)? that would help me a lot. thank you!

"LEEEEEVIIIIIIIII!!!!!!" Hanji yelled as they burst through the door, obviously drunk. "Where's the lucky lady at?? I wanna meet this girl!" Hanji wobbled into the living room and yelled "BOO!" thinking they would be interrupting some kind of make-out session. Hanji pouted and yelled "LEEVIIIII!!" WHERE ARE YOU??" As they stumbled and tripped onto Levi's door. "Oww.." Hanji rubbed their head and opened the door. "Levi, are you in --" Hanjis eyes widened when they saw Levi laying on the bed, crying. Levi’s eyes widened and he quickly turned away to rub the tears out of is eyes. Hanji gasped and rushed over to him, somehow sobering up a bit as they did so. "Levi! What's wrong? Where's Erin??" 

Levi looked up at Hanji with swollen red eyes and tear stained cheeks. "Erin... Is gone.” He looked away. “I made her leave."

Hanji helped him sit up and frowned. "Why? What happened?"

Levi scowled as his eyes started to fill up with tears again. "Erin-- if that’s even her name, turned out to be,” he choked back the tears and clenched his teeth, “a GUY. He lied to me... and betrayed my trust." He couldn’t hold it in any longer. The tears started to flow again as he cursed and mumbled under his breath. “that shitty brat, ill kill her-- him…”

Hanji hugged levi and told him that "everything would be okay", and that he would "meet the right girl," but deep down Hanji knew that this wasn't good for Levi. He had suffered too much because of Petra, and if he suffered again because of Erin, he would become depressed again. Hanji knew that they had to help Levi, no matter what. But for now, they just sat there and hugged Levi until he finished crying himself to sleep.  
\----------------  
Eren looked out the taxi window and stared at the sign marking the street his house was on. He grimaced and turned to tap the driver on the shoulder right before he made the turn onto his street.

"Excuse me sir? Um... I changed my mind. I don't want to go home" Eren said.

"Ugh. Fine. Where d’ ya wanna go kid?"

Eren blushed as he worked up the courage to say his next embarrassing sentence. "Um... Can you take me to the... Um... Maria strip club?"

The taxi driver rolled his eyes and grumbled "I'm still chargin ya for the drive here," before making a U-turn. 

Eren sat back in his seat and sighed. He turned on his phone and checked his messages, just in case Levi changed his mind. He had been doing this every minute-- no, probably closer to thirty seconds for the entire drive. He sniffed and held back the tears before he tapped Armin's name.

Eren:   
I'm coming to see you. I  
need to get wasted. I'm   
not sure if you'll see this  
message but if u do, I'm   
just letting you know

Armin:  
I'm actually on break rn

Armin:  
Why do u need to get   
wasted?

Armin:  
Are you ok?

Eren:  
I'll tell u later

Eren shut off his phone and looked out the window. He saw a glimpse of his reflection and realized there were tears in his eyes. He frantically wiped them away before he arrived at the club.

"Have fun kiddo. Oh, and pay up before ya go," the taxi driver grunted.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks." He paid and got out.

Eren showed his VIP membership pass to the bouncer at the entrance and walked to the club’s bar. "Is Armin still on break? Or is he working right now?" he practically screamed at the bartender over the loud music.

The bartender simply pointed at the stage, and Eren turned around to find his best friend upside-down on a pole. He was wearing practically nothing, or, at least, thats what you would think if you saw him at first glance. But really, the giant, practically naked, bouncing tits that dozens of men were either desperately reaching for or throwing money at? Fake. Armin had created them so that he could still work on his female days. And that skimpy underwear that hardly covered anything, that was currently being shown off due to a skirt that was falling down due to armins upside down pole dancing? not actually skimpy at all. under there was al armins junk, taped down and blended to look exactly like skin. and, wait, was that Eren’s skirt? Eren frowned. So thats where it was. He shook his head and turned back to the bartender. He didn't think he would ever get over the fact that his best friend was a stripper, no matter how many times he saw it with his own eyes. At least Armin had managed to get Eren his VIP membership.

"How much longer until his next break?"

"He'll be dancing for a while, and the private room requests are gonna start piling up any minute now."

Eren sighed. "I'll take three songs in the private room with him. And can you make sure I go first?"

"No problem."

\-----------------

"Eren, you didn't have to buy a private room. You could have just waited for my break."

"Yeah, yeah." Eren hiccuped. "Quit naggin' me ya' dumb ‘broad’." Eren reached a hand up to Armin's fake boob and squeezed it with a smirk on his face. "Or so you wish."

Armin pulled Eren's hand off. "Eren, you know I DON'T wish that. They just wouldn't let a guy strip here in a skirt, and today was one of my girl days."

"Look at us. We're a couple of living gender fluid train wrecks."

"Eren. You're drunk. How many beers did you have!?"

"Only one." Eren smirked. "Plus two and a half." 

"Eren! I know I lied about your age to get you your membership, but you can't just take advantage of that to drink! You're still only 18!"

"Well, 18 plus three is 21 so that means I'm old enough to drink. HA."

"Eren. That makes no sense." Armin pinched the bridge of his nose. He wasn't even going to bother pointing out everything incorrect and stupid about what he was saying. He sat down and put his hand on Erens leg. "Eren. What's wrong? Please talk to me."

Eren sighed and put his head on Armin’s shoulder. "You know that guy that I really liked? The one that I was telling you about?"

"Yeah, what about him?”

"Well... Today... We went on another date... And he confessed his love to me."

Armin smiled. "That's great!"

"No, it's not. Listen to my damn story," Eren hissed. "Ok. So. He confessed his love to me, right? Well, it turns out that the guy is straight. He thought I was a girl. And... And..." Eren’s voice shook. His eyes were blurry with tears by now. "He kicked me out... And I loved him so much..." Eren wrapped his arms around Armin and started bawling. "And I'll never get him back!"

Armin squeezed Eren back. He was tearing up too, as he always did when he saw one of his friends cry. 

"Eren, I'm so sorry!" Armin let Eren cry a little longer before he sat him up and looked him straight in the eye.

"I'll tell you what. I'll talk to the manager, get the rest of the night off, get out of this ridiculous costume, and we can get drunk and watch the strippers all night. Then we'll head home and go egg that jerk's house in the morning. Okay?"

"No, please. I don't want to go home. Mikasa will say mean things like 'I told you so'."

Armin shook his head. "I'm sure she wouldn't do that. She always supports you." Eren looked down and pouted. Armin smiled and got up. "Come on, now. Get up, the last song is almost over. I’ll go talk to my manager."

Eren wrapped his arms around Armin as he walked away, stopping him from leaving. Armin spun around in his arms and tilted his head to the side like a confuse puppy. Eren stood up and kissed him, making sure not to use his tongue, so he could see Armins reaction first. Armin's eyes widened in shock as he pushed Eren away and stumbled backwards. "Eren! What are you doing!?"

Eren looked down again. "I'm sorry. I know we agreed to stop this a long time ago, but just one last night? Please?" Eren looked up at Armin with the saddest eyes he could muster. "For me?"

Armin shook his head. "I'm not going all the way. I'll do kissing and cuddling, but that's it. Okay?"

Eren reluctantly nodded. Armin smiled and led him to the bar. 

"Can we get two beers please?" Armin asked.

The bartender nodded, and Armin went to speak with the manager.

\---------------

"All I'm shayin' is that people shouldn't even shee genders. I mean.. Like... Then maybe I could actually be-" Eren hiccuped, "-happy" Eren drunkenly slurred.

"I see where you're coming from, but you should know this better than anyone." Armin less-drunkenly replied. “Its gender roles that need to be erased, not gender identitoo.”

Eren snorted. “wha didja jusht say? ‘identitoo’?”

they both laughed at Armins mistake for too long of a time, until Armin stopped to point at the sky. "Woah, look at that!" Armin pointed at Orion. 

The pair had somehow made it out of the club and drunkenly made their way into a (closed) park, where they were currently laying on their backs and stargazing. 

"Yeah. It's so cool. Like... There's the three stars in the handle.. And the head is the North Star!"

"What are you talking about Eren?"

"Ursa major."

"Okay. You're way too drunk." Armin smiled and shifted to his side to look at his best friend and poke him in the cheek.

Eren looked back and smiled before looking back up at the stars. Armin scooched over to Eren and put his arm and knee over Eren.

"Eren, I know we stopped our friends with benefits thing over a year ago, but I'm still thankful that it happened." He snuggled in closer. "My memories with you and the moments like this, I'm so thankful for them."

And just like that, Armin fell asleep, clinging to Eren. Eren looked down at the sleeping figure clutched to his body and smiled before falling asleep too. 

\---------------

"Shit! Armin! Wake up!"

"Uwaaah...?"

"We've gotta hide!" Eren frantically pulled Armin's arm to try to get him on his feet.

Armin stood up, rubbing his eyes. "What are you talking abou--" Armin looked around and a look of panic spread across his face. "Huh!? Where are we!?"

"Somehow, we ended up in a closed park last night. We have to hide until they open up the gates!"

Armin nodded and grabbed Eren's wrist. "Let's hide there!" He was pointing at a very large bush. Eren nodded and they sprinted into it. 

"Eren, while we're here, we never really got that much of a chance to talk all night. You were drunk the whole time."

Eren looked away. "Yeah.. I guess so." Eren held the sides of his head and clenched his teeth. "God, I have the worst headache," Eren complained. 

"You must be hungover." Armin reached into his bag, "here, have some Tylenol. I always keep some with me. We'll get you some water later."

"Thanks, man" Eren said as he took the Tylenol. "By the way, are you working today or tonight? We should talk at home."

"No, I'm free today. Actually, we haven't gotten a chance to hang out together for a while. Wanna go somewhere today?" Armin asked.

Eren smiled. "Yeah, Sounds great! But maybe we could go get breakfast or something first. I’m starving."

“Sure. then we should head home before we go, I dont want to go around dressed like a girl. I feel like a guy today.

“wait, home? Oh, shit” Eren froze as he remembered what must be awaiting him at home  
\----------------

Levi lay on his bed with his pandora playing from his phone. he didnt even like half the songs that were playing, but he didn’t feel like changing them. His blankets were pulled over his head and his pillow was soaked with tears. He felt his stomach grumble, and considered getting out of bed for something other than the bathroom for the first time in three days when he heard a knocking on the door.

"Levi? Are you okay in there?"

"I'm fine," Levi grumbled.

"Can I come in?"

"Mmhm," Levi mumbled just loud enough for Hanji to hear. 

Hanji opened up the door and sat down on the side of levi’s bed.

"I brought you breakfast. It's your favorite," Hanji said in a happy tone. "Cinnamon rolls and M&M pancakes with extra syrup!"

“When did I ever say that was my favorite?” He grumbled.

“You really think I don’t know this? Come on. Is your ‘tough scary masculine guy’ mentality really so fragile that you can’t eat some of your favorite food?” 

Levi rolled over under the covers. Normally that food would make him the happiest man in the world, but he was still way too upset.

Hanji frowned. "Levi. Cheer up, please. For me?"

Levi sighed and sat up. Hanji almost started to tear up when they saw how red and swollen Levi’s eyes were. 

"Levi... Don't get mad at me for saying this but... I really, really, REALLY think you love Erin."

Levi shot Hanji a death glare. "I KNOW that Hanji. Hasn't that already been established?"

Hanji shook their head. "That's not what I mean. I meant that you really love HIM. Regardless of the fact that he's a boy. And I think if you looked past his genitals and into your heart, and confessed your love to him again, you would both love each other and have an amazing relationship."

Levi looked down. "But... I like girls..."

Hanji rolled their eyes. “Levi, Erin IS a girl. A girl thats sometime a guy, or neither, or something completely different. And even if Erin isn’t always a girl, that shouldn’t matter, because you’re still attracted to her. right?

“i know… but how could I just suddenly become attracted to a guy after my lifetime of being attracted to girls? what AM I? I’m questioning everything i thought i knew about me because of her-- no, him…. them?”

“Well what’s wrong with questioning?”

And right at that second, a song came on. A song that Levi knew… But from where? Levi’s gaze shifted to his phone and he saw the song’s name:

 

‘Till There Was You’

 

His eyes widened and started to fill with tears. The song was from the first musical he had ever seen, the Music Man.

Levi realized that this must be a sign. That until Eren came along, until there was her-- no -- him, he had never been in love with someone as much as he was right then. Not even with Petra. Levi wiped the tears from his eyes and hugged Hanji. "Thank you, thank you so much." 

\----------------

Mikasa had torn Armin and Eren a new one.

When they got home, Mikasa was furious for being out all night long and not calling her.

Even now, days later, the pair was still recovering.

Eren was recovering from more than just Mikasa, though. Armin and Mikasa had helped him through it. Or so they thought. 

But really, Eren felt empty and depressed.

Armin was helping him with that at the moment though. They sat on eren’s bed playing video games, Eren was wearing his favorite flannel, beanie, and black skinny jeans, one of his favorite boy day outfits, although today he was feeling more like a demiboy than a boy.

Armin had his hair up in two pigtails and was wearing a loose fitted flower print tee and, of course, a skirt he stole from Eren.

Eren had murder in his eyes as h turned the last corner in mario kart. He had taken his sadness and turned it into road rage. virtual, that is. He was in second place, right behind Armin…. Just a little faster…. almost there……. 

bzz bzz 

Eren got distracted by the phone buzzing in his pocket and lost the race. he let out a defeated roar while Armin cheered, and it took all he had to not throw the gamepad at the TV and look at the text he got instead.

his eyes widened, his jaw dropped, and his free hand moved to cover it.

He thought this day would never come.

the text was from Levi.

it said:

 

Levi:  
We need to talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> genderfluid stripper Armin is dedicated to my amazing editor for the last few chapters, what_would_freckled_jesus_do :)
> 
> i ope you guys enjoyed this chapter, i plan on posting another much sooner than i did with this one


	4. Late Night Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren goes to Levi's house and speaks to him for the first time since Levi found out he was genderfluid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this a bit sooner, sorry DX
> 
> I got motivated to write today after someone left a few really nice comments about this fic on my instagram (@my.little_pokemon), and after such a shitty day it meant so much. pester me on there about my fic and I will almost definitely get motivated to write if I'm taking too long and you do that
> 
> Really though, all the comments you guys have been leaving are so nice and they almost always make me cry and write. thank you all so much!
> 
> I also have a semi-active tumblr (every-fandom-url-is-taken) but instagram is your best bet to contact me

"I'm heading out Levi! Good luck!" Hanji yelled before running out the door. Levi smiled. He had finally gotten out of bed, cleaned himself up, and gotten dressed. He was completely ready for Erin-- er, Eren, as he had been informed via text, to come over. He took a deep breath and rehearsed his apology in his head for about the billionth time before sitting down on the couch and taking out his phone. He looked over the messages from yesterday and smiled.

Levi:  
We need to talk

Levi:  
I'm sorry I kicked you out.  
Are you free tomorrow?  
Talking in person would  
be best

Eren:  
Yes! Of course! Where  
should we meet?

Levi:  
My place is fine. You still  
have my address, right?

Eren:  
Yup! Should I come over  
at, say, 8:00?

Levi:  
Sounds good

Levi flopped over on the couch and hugged his phone. 

He would be showing up any minute now. It took everything Levi had not to squeal like a fangirl. As 8:00 grew nearer and nearer, his heartbeat grew faster and faster. The butterflies in his stomach were so bad he wanted to puke… but it was a happy kind of puking feeling, if that makes any sense. 

He needed to distract himself. He sat up and took some deep breaths to calm his heartbeat and played games on his phone until he heard the doorbell being rung. He immediately threw his phone on the couch and rushed to the door. 

He opened the door and nearly cried at the sight of Eren, who looked like he was doing the same. Levi did everything he could to not tackle Eren in excitement. "Come in, please," he said as calmly as he could, although his voice was extremely shaky. 

Eren stepped inside nervously and followed Levi to the couch. He sat down on the end of the couch opposite Levi and looked down at the floor while a faint blush began to appear on his face. Levi took a deep breath again and spoke up. 

"Eren, we need to talk a little bit about what happened."

Eren frowned. "I know, I know. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault." Eren lifted his head and looked Levi in the eye. "I should have told you earlier. Then neither of our feelings would be hurt this bad. I'm sorry I caused you any pain." Eren looked down again and his tears threatened to show.. "It's okay if you want to sever all ties with me."

Levis eyes widened in horror. "Are you kidding me!?" He exclaimed as he grabbed Erens hands. "Eren, I've never been in love with someone as much as I am with you, right now!"

Eren looked up at Levi with wide, beautiful, confused eyes. Levi smiled and continued. "I've been in love with you since the moment I laid eyes on you. I mean, to be honest, this might sound a little weird, but I was checking you out while we were in line. I saw you and something clicked inside of me. When we ordered the exact same thing, it grew stronger. I figured it must be fate when you immediately started talking to me and invited me to eat with you. When we went on our first date at the aquarium, I barely looked at the fish because I was distracted by you. You were too damn cute. The end of the date was when I knew for sure that I was definitely completely in love." 

Eren was starting to tear up at this point. He bit his lip in an attempt to hold them back. No one had never confessed their feelings to him in such an honest, heartfelt, and kind way before. Levi wiped Erens tears away and smiled at him again. "When I confessed to you and found out about your gender fluidity, I was really hurt at first. I cried in my bed for the rest of the night, and stayed in there crying and sleeping for days. I was still extremely upset and refused to come out of my room, and I started listening to music. My roommate came in my room and made another attempt to cheer me up, and the song "Till There Was You" came on. That's when I realized that no matter what, I would still love you. Regardless of your gender or sexuality, I could never live without you." Levi was also tearing up now. He threw himself onto Eren and wrapped his arms around him as tightly as he could. He started bawling and managed to choke out the words, "Eren... I.... Love you. You mean... The world... To me." Eren started bawling as well, crying out his own broken, tear filled "I love you." The pair sat there, hugging and crying until they both ran out of tears.

Levi released Eren from his tight hug and sat back on the couch. He opened his mouth to speak when Eren attacked. He put his hands on Levi’s shoulders and poured his soul into the kiss. Levi was shocked at first, but quickly went with it. Levi put one hand on top of Erens and the other on his back to pull him closer. Their tongues intertwined, and many small moans and gasps escaped from their mouths into the others. 

The kiss went on until they realized they needed air, and they pulled away with a trail of saliva hanging between their mouths. They smiled at each other and pulled each other back in, continuing to make out. Levi leaned forward and Eren leaned back gradually, eventually ending up with Levi on top of Eren, with their kisses growing much louder and passionate with every second. Levi pulled away and sat on Eren's legs. He was clearly nervous. Eren blushed and propped himself up on his elbows.. 

"Levi, I want to make sure we're on the same page here." Eren reached up to push Levi’s bangs out of the way. Levi put his hand on Eren’s as his hand moved down to his cheek. "Do you want to go... All the way?"

Levi blushed and grinned. He nodded, and Eren smiled. He pulled Levi down and moved straight back into the makeout session like the interruption had never happened. Levi broke the kiss to sit up and pull his shirt off. Erens eyes danced around as he took in the sight of Levi’s shirtless body. he reached up to feel his hard, toned abs. his jaw was slack as he looked and felt with awe. Eren was moving too slow for Levi’s liking. He then proceeded to lift up Eren's shirt, and Eren cooperated with pulling it off of his head. 

Eren sat up a little and worked on Levi's button and fly. He made sure to graze Levi's cock a few times as he pulled his pants off, and stopped when he saw the tag on his jeans. He lost all of his focus and started laughing. 

Levis entire face turned bright red. “W-what’s so funny?” 

Eren wiped tears of joy from his eyes. And responded "You're wearing Levis!" 

Levi sighed a sigh of relief. He thought Eren was laughing at... Something else. He shook his head and smiled. "Really? Really Eren? Are you that childish?" 

Eren laughed and chanted "Levi's wearing Levis!" in the most childish voice he could manage a couple of times before Levi leaned down to kiss him and shut him up. 

He then proceeded to pull his pants the rest of the way off on his own and pulled down Eren's as well. He paused for a moment because he wasn't sure what to do next. In all of his past experiences, this was the part where he would remove the bra, but he didn't have anything there to remove. Eren immediately said "Just do what you would do to a girl but with me," as if he was reading his mind. Levi leaned down and put his tongue on the edge of Eren's underwear. He then began to kiss and lick all the way up Erens stomach, which was a much bumpier ride than he was used to. He had never dated a girl with a six pack before. 

He moved to Eren's right nipple, which he sucked on and licked multiple times, earning a few beautiful moans from Eren. This definitely wasn't what he was used to. He had accidentally been trying to grab Erens left breast with his hand, but failed and was met with hard muscles instead. Levi switched sides and repeated the process. He quickly moved up to his neck and left multiple marks. Soft moans escaped Eren's mouth until Eren sat up, startling levi. 

Eren pushed Levi onto his back and kissed him again. He moved to Levi's neck and left some marks of his own. He trailed kisses down his perfect muscles to his boxers. Levi was completely hard. Eren pulled Levi's boxers down slowly and agonizingly, teasing Levi with more grazes.

When they were all the way off and Levi's erection was finally free, Eren started with a long lick from the base to the tip, and planted a tiny kiss there. Levi was starting to moan and squirm already. 

Eren could tell he liked to go fast with this kind of thing. Which made it even more fun for Eren to go slow. He licked and kissed Levi's cock for a long time, eventually starting to put his mouth over it. He moved slowly until he had the whole thing in his mouth, and Levi began to buck his hips.

Eren picked up the pace a little bit. Levi could barely contain his moans, and was going crazy. Levi began to shake a bit and moaned much louder than he had before. He came into Erens mouth, completely filling it. Eren swallowed as much as he could, although it was a bit too much to handle. He turned around and got a tissue from the end table and wiped his mouth off. 

“you haven’t come in a while, have you?” Eren asked, some cum still smeared on his face. Levi’s eye twitched, and he got up to get a wet paper towel as he answered Eren.

“Well… yeah, I guess not. sorry that there was so much.” He blushed and smiled as he came back and wiped Eren’s face.

Eren chuckled and blushed. “It’s okay.” He kissed Levi and moved closer to his ear and whispered “But now it’s my turn” in a low, sensual voice that made Levi shiver.

“W-where do I start?” 

“Just… do what feels right.”  
Levi nodded. He pulled down Eren’s underwear, revealing his erection.

“You really are a guy, huh.”

“W-we can stop, if you want…”

“No.” Levi stated firmly right before he put Eren’s cock in his mouth. Eren jumped a bit at the sudden quick sensation on his cock.

Levi bobbed his head up and down and grasped the base firmly yet softly, and it felt so good that Eren was honestly surprised that this was Levi’s first time doing this.

He reached his climax, and Levi made a weird face as he swallowed. He stuck out his tongue and made a ‘bleh’ sound.

“It’s bitter” Levi commented as he wiped his face with a tissue that Eren had handed to him.

Eren laughed. “You get used to it”

Levi blushed. He put on his underwear and collected all of the tissues they had both used and brought them over to the trash can while Eren opened his bag and fished around for something.

“Ready for round two?” Eren said as Levi sat back down on the couch.

“Round two?”

“Oh, um… w-we dont have to if you dont want to…. I know you must still feel a bit uneasy….”

“Oh, no, I want to. But… well…. how do you even really do that with guys?”

“Oh, right, I forgot that they don’t teach any of this important stuff in schools” Eren scowled. he shook his head and smiled. “Well, I guess I’ll have to be your teacher” He said in a teasing voice. He got up and picked up his bag. “wheres your room?”

“This way” levi took Eren by the hand and led him into his room.

“Oh man, tis is gonna be kinda awkward, with me telling you what to do the whole time…”

“It’ll be fine,” Levi said as he pushed Eren down onto the bed. “Now, where do I start?

Eren reached into the bag that was by the side of the bed while still being pinned down by Levi. He moved his arm so that the object was between their faces.

“We start with this.” he stated firmly.

“Lube? Why?”

“How else do you think your entire dick is gonna fit in my ass?” 

Levi frowned. He never really considered that.

“So what you’re gonna want to do is get this stuff all over your middle, index, and ring finger.” 

Levi had a look of horror on his face.

“I have to stick my fingers up your asshole? thats just… not clean….”

“oh right, I forgot that you’re a clean freak. just put a condom on your finger or something” Eren said as he pulled a roll of condoms out of the bag.

“No…. it’s fine. ill just wash thoroughly after.”

\--------------------

Eren guided Levi through the steps to prepare him, and when Levi had three fingers in, he noticed that Eren had tears in his eyes. 

“Am I hurting you? Should I stop?”

“Yeah, it hurts… but keep going. And while you’re stretching me, make sure you feel around and look for my pr--” Eren was cut off and gasped really loudly. His toes began to curl and his back arched ever so slightly. 

“Whaa! What was that?’ Levi said, shocked.

“There. aim right there. thats my prostate, its a male g-spot”

“Really? I had no idea”

“Okay… I think I’m good. Put on a condom, and get plenty of lube on that too.”

“A condom? Why?”

“Well, where’s the cum supposed to go? My asshole’s uterus?”

“I guess that’s true… I was kind of looking forward to not wearing a condom though” Levi laughed as he slipped one on. “You’re right, this was a bit awkward, being told what to do… but I’m still ready to go.”

“Me too.”

Levi put his length into Eren, and started to move slowly at first. he figured going faster would be too much for Eren, but-

“Faster… please”

Levi obliged, and picked up the pace. He completely failed to hit Eren’s prostate for a little while, but he went even faster and eventually found it.

“Ahh!”

“Eren!’

“Levi!’

Eren was moaning really loudly, which made Levi even more hard, somehow. He went faster, and the two of them probably moaned loud enough that the next door neighbors could hear. 

“Levi.. I-m cumm-i-ng!” Eren managed to let out a warning before he came. The gooey white liquid landed all over Eren’s chest and stomach, and some on the bed. but Levi tried to focus on his upcoming orgasm instead. He came while calling Eren’s name, and he collapsed next to him. 

the two lay on the bed, facing eachother and panting. They smiled.

Eren kissed Levi on the nose before he rolled over onto his other side and scooched into Levi so that they were in a spooning position. It was a bit awkward, since the big spoon was shorter than the little spoon, but they didn’t care. Levi kissed the top of Erens head and almost fell asleep before he remembered the mess. He shook Eren and forced him to take a quick shower while he cleaned and changed the sheets.

After the mess was taken care of, they resumed their position, and Eren fell asleep in Levi’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for those of you who were wondering why this had an explicit label, I think you know why now. haha :)
> 
> I'm really sorry that this chapter was kinda short... The next one will probably be longer


End file.
